Une soirée romantique gâché! Quel surprise!
by Sweela
Summary: Sarah et Chuck passe une soirée romantique où rien ne se passe comme prévu. Spoiler saison 2 ep 20


**Prompts lancé par calliopel :** "- Ce que tu vois n'est qu'une illusion." et **Prompts lancé par heera :** "Une bouteille, deux verres, un canapé moelleux"

«**Rating :** PG-13  
**2 mots : **Spoiler de la fin de la saison 2 , Sarah/Chuck

**Fandom : **Chuck**  
Titre : **Une soirée romantique gâché. Quel surprise!

« Une bouteille, deux verres, un canapé moelleux, rien de mieux pour une soirée romantique. » fit Chuck en revenant de a cuisine, la dites bouteilles et les dits verres sous le bras.

Sarah, assise sur le canapé, lui sourit. Encore une fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Chuck en eut le cœur renverser. Et maintenant que Fulcrum était détruit et l'intersect enlever de sa tête grâce à son père, il était enfin libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait officielle sortir avec la blonde. Dans une vrai - et normal surtout – relation. Il sourit alors qu'il s'assit près d'elle et glissa un bras derrière ses épaules. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent en silence à fixer l'écran géant devant eux. Après deux ans à rêver de se moment, Chuck se trouvait démuni devant face à l'absence de flash. Plus d'une semaine avait passé et Casey avait déjà quitter le voisinage pour une autre mission avec un autre coéquipier.

« On devrait peut-être ouvrir la bouteille. » fit Chuck pour meubler le silence inconfortable entre eux.

Morgan partait le lendemain pour l'Ohio et il sentait le besoin d'aller voir son vieil ami une dernière fois. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison, il aperçu une ombre sur le côté de la bâtisse. Mettant ses dons d'espionnage à l'œuvre, il se dirigea lentement vers l'ombre. Mais une branche brisa sous ses pieds et l'ombre bondit sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva ligoter et jeter dans une voiture. Après un moment qui lui semblait une éternité, la porte de la van s'ouvrit à nouveau pour faire entrer Chuck et Sarah tout aussi attaché que lui. Pendant tout le trajet, Morgan se contenta de murmurer 'Qu'est-ce qu'on v devenir en liturgie alors que Sarah cherchait des yeux un moyen de s'en sortir. Chuck pour sa part, se surprit lui-même à chercher quelque chose sur lequel flasher, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus l'intersecte.

« Merde! » s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauté ses compagnons d'infortune.

« Ça va aller? » demanda Sarah.

« Oui.. J'aurais juste aimé flasher sur quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose pour nous sortir de là. »

Puisqu'ils étaient attaché dos à dos, Sarah réussit à lui caresser les doigts.

« La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'ils ne semblent pas être des agents de Fulcrum. »

« Tu es sur. »

« Ce n'était ni leur arme, ni leurs méthodes. S'il s'agissait de FulCRUM, nous serons mort à l'heure qu'il ait. »

La voiture s'arrêta alors et un des hommes qui les avaient kidnapper ouvrit la grande porte de la van. Chuck s'aperçu alors qu'ils étaient dans une forêt et que deux hommes pointaient leur fusil sur eux. Immédiatement, Morgan perdit connaissance, trop d'émotion en une seule journée. Il fallu à Sarah moins de 30 secondes pour prendre l'arme d'un d'entre eux et de le pointer sur se dernier, le prenant ainsi en otage. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'autre homme avait une balle dans la main et le fusil sur le sol. Chuck essaya de faire une roulade pour rattraper l'arme, mais il s'enfargea dans ses cordes et il se retrouva à faire basculer l'homme qui se cogna durement la tête contre une pierre. Une fois tout les trois détacher, ils essayèrent de faire parler l'homme, mais ce dernier ne savait pas grand chose, l'homme qui se mourait sur le sol était le chef de l'opération. Sarah attacha l'homme et appela la CIA qui vinrent cueillir l'homme. La jeune agente laissa Chuck et Morgan chez ce dernier. Elle avait un rapport à faire. Ils venaient presque d'arriver lorsque Morgan se réveilla.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »

« Tu es tombé et tu t'es cogné la tête. Ellie dit qu'il se peut que tu ailles des illusions pendant quelque temps. »

« Donc je suppose que la bestiole rose et verte sur la table est une illusion. »

"- Oui Morgan, ce que tu vois n'est qu'une illusion."

Et alors que Morgan partait pour chez lui, Chuck regretta de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité.

Fin


End file.
